Identity Revealed
by prophetofgreed
Summary: What if Venom is successful in revealing Peter's identity as Spiderman to the world? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Identity Revealed

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman and Spiderman is owned by Marvel

Spiderman's vision was clouded as he was helped up by Peter's biology teacher and Peter's principal. Venom then appears around the corner.

All three of them see Venom hanging off the wall. Spiderman says "Thanks, now I'll get out of your way now" as he jumps over the railing dropping multiple stories.

Venom quickly follows his web-cannon balls at Spiderman. Spiderman dodges them and shoots a web towards the stairs and stops his fall.

Venom wasn't fast enough as he flies past Spiderman and crashes into the ground hard.

Spiderman lands on Venom's chest and starts walking away. When Spiderman looks back he sees the suit stretching single strands from Venom's body and was attaching itself to the walls lifting Venom in the air.

Peter sees Venom's eyes glare at him with profound hate.

Venom quickly grabs Peter before he could get away and throws Spiderman through the wall.

Spiderman slides and hits the remains of the fountain in the central courtyard of the school.

Peter looks up and sees his classmates by the street with the news all looking at Spiderman.

Peter has trouble getting up. Venom takes advantage by jumping on Spiderman and punches him in the head repeatedly.

Spiderman then kicks Venom off, and quickly jumps at Venom punch him in the face followed quickly by Spiderman grabbing Venom and throwing him against the wall.

Spiderman then starts his wave of punches. Venom then grabs Spiderman's fist in the middle of a punch and proceeds to throw Spiderman into the over and over again like he's some girls doll.

Venom then turns to the crowd holding the semi-conscience Spiderman by the throat.

Everyone was mesmerized by the fight that had just ensued. Flash's mouth was practically on its hinges.

Venom then steps forward saying "Now the moment of truth" with a triumphant grin across his face.

Peter was screaming in his head "Do something Parker before he reveals who you are!"

Spiderman was struggling from Venom's grasp but the lack of energy and oxygen caused Venom little effort from stopping Spiderman.

Venom grasped the top of Spiderman's mask and pulled the mask off, confirming to the world that Peter Parker was indeed Spiderman.

Everyone in the crowd gasped when Peter's face was shown.

Venom's grin was wider than ever as the mouth in his stomach brought the gene cleanser towards Venom's hand.

Venom then looks at Peter grinning even wider says "Open wide."

As Venom uncorks the test tube, Peter sees a news reporter with technician and camera man in the crowd. In one final act of desperation Peter shots a web line at the microphone pole, and yanks it towards him.

When the pole hits the ground Venom screams and withers in pain from the sound waves, giving Peter the chance to take the cleanser and yank it down Venom's throat.

Venom then punches Peter away from him as the cleanser goes down his throat. Venom starts withering in even more pain as the symbiote starts melting away from Eddie's skin. First starting at Eddie's arm and moves onto his chest.

Eddie starts screaming "NO, NO!!! I need you!" As the symbiote is leaving his body and going towards a drain.

The M3 students gasped as they saw Eddie Brock in the place of Venom. When the symbiote just gets to the drain Peter tries to catch it with a web but fails.

"It got away" said Peter. Peter then looks down at Eddie who's screaming at the drain saying "Please come back, don't leave me, I need you to protect me!"

The police then come up through the crowd and quickly handcuffs Eddie and then taken to a stretcher where he is tied down.

As Eddie was taken away the news reporters stormed through the crowd all trying to get an interview of Peter. Peter panics asthe crowd of cameras swarmed him, so he jumps high in the air shoots a web and swings away from the school without his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Identity Revealed

Chapter 2

As Peter was swinging away, the crowd was continuing to gossip about the recent revelation. There stood Flash Thompson dumb founded seeing Peter Parker, a person that Flash had constantly bullied was secretly the spectacular Spiderman that has saved his life and was Flash`s biggest hero.

Gwen couldn't believe that the monster hung that her off the parade balloon was Eddie all along. She couldn't understand how he became that monster or why he tried to kill her and Peter. Gwen also had Peter on her mind. She had so many questions like how did Peter become Spiderman and why didn't he tell her?

Then something occurred to her "Was it that spider that bit him?" She thought. "No, no, no that's crazy. Although, maybe the spider that bit him was one the genetically altered ones from the lab, which could have given him traits of a spider."

Meanwhile, Liz Allen was sitting on a bench beside Sally talking about Peter. No way is nerdy Parker Spiderman, NO WAY! Sally yelled. "O.K. then explain how Peter jumped ten feet in the air and swing away or the fact that it was him when Spiderman got unmasked", said Liz. "It's a conspiracy; let me find the real Parker in here", said Sally. "Face it Petey's not here Sally, he swung away, remember" said Liz.

Sally then got up and stormed away angrily looking for Rand so she can talk to him about the recent events.

The recent revelation made sense to Liz. It explained why he was late for everything, how he was the only to get photos of Spiderman and why he always disappeared whenever a villain showed up because he went in as Spiderman to stop them.

Meanwhile, Peter was swinging as fast as he could back home only to notice that a news helicopter was flying behind him trying to film him swinging.

Peter then let's go of his web line to quickly drop out of sight of the copter into an alleyway. When Peter was sure that he lost them he crawled up to the top of the building and continued to swing back home.

As Peter was swinging home he couldn't decide on what to do, should he admit the truth to the world and continue his life as if it was normal, should he move to another country and be completely off the grid or Peter could go into hiding in New York.

Peter realizes that Venom was right, with his identity out to the public his enemies are going to go after his loved ones and friends to get to him. With the likes of Doc Ock, Rhino, Electro, Kraven, Vulture and The Big Man out to get Spiderman that is a reality that can happen.

Staying in the shadows is the perfect scenario not only can he be there for his loved ones but he can also not be harassed by the media. The problem with this plan is having Aunt May allowing him to hide out in the streets of N.Y.

Peter makes it home and casually jumps through the window of his room. He quickly grabs a backpack and puts in as much clothes and supplies he could fit.

As Peter was finishing packing he heard the door slowly open, Peter quickly looked up and saw Aunt May looking at him with shock in her eyes seeing Peter with the Spiderman costume on.

"I'm not leaving New York, I'm just going to hide from the press" said Peter.

"Running from your problems isn't always the answer" said Aunt May.

"I know that Aunt May but everyone I know is in danger just being associated with me" said Peter.

"What about school," said Aunt May

"I can't go to school it's a target for all the villains I put away as Spiderman to come after me, all I'm going to do is stay in the shadows so no one will find me. If anyone needs me then I'll go help them" said Peter.

Aunt May thinks about what Peter had said and comes to her conclusion "It seems that you've put some thought into this young man, but I have one question before you go. How can you stick on walls?" said Aunt May.

"You know that spider that bit me on that field trip to Doc Connors lab. Well it turns out that the spider was genetically altered with the best traits of spiders and gave me the abilities of spiders" said Peter.

"That sounds like something thought up for a comic book or just a bad movie" said Aunt May. Peter laughed at his aunt's comment on the origin of his powers.

Peter stopped laughing and looked up at Aunt May and said very seriously. "Are you sure you're O.K. with me leaving because I'll stay if you want me too."

Aunt May then responded "I may not like it Peter but if you think it's the best way to handle this then I respect your decision. Though I would liked to make you some food before all this so you don't starve."

Peter laughed again but now at how his aunt always liked tend to Peter in some way or another.

"Well I packed all the money I have so I should be fine, and if I run out I'll just come back here and get some more" said Peter. As Peter finished his sentence there was a short unsettling silence between the two.

Aunt May came up to Peter and hugged him before he had any time to react. Peter then returned her embrace as he wrapped his hands around her body. They then retracted from each other and stared at each other. Peter started making his way to the window and Aunt May abruptly said "Keep yourself out of trouble."

Peter looked back at her said "I'll try." Peter then jumps out of the window and starts swinging away as May Parker looks out the window seeing Peter go off into the distance.

Meanwhile in a secret warehouse in Manhattan

Everyone of the Master Planners organization was watching the news seeing what had unfolded at the school hours ago.

When the image of Venom taking off Spiderman's mask was shown everyone in the room was speechless. After a few seconds Rhino gets up in anger and yells.

"I can't believe that web creep that's beaten me all those times was a teenager! If I ever get my hands on him I'm going to beat him into a pulp"

Adrian Toomes also gets up and says "This is outrageous how can teenager beat all of us?"

"I'm going to fry him into oblivion and now I know who he is" said Electro

But still sitting in their chairs were Kraven and Doctor Octopus.

Kraven later gets up and starts leaving the warehouse saying "The hunt is now open for Kraven to crush Spiderman again."

Doc Ock was still looking at the television listening to everything he could in-between all the noise his associates were making about the recent revelation.

Doc Ock then sees an image of the school's principal being interviewed. Otto briefly hears the principal saying to the press that school will be in session even with all the damage that had been made in the fight.

Otto starts to have a plan brewing in his head then smiles while looking at his associates.

They stood silent as Doc Ock got up awaiting to hear what he was about to say. As he was smiling he says "How do you feel about going back to high school?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or any of its characters.

AU: Finally updated. Since the chapter 3 was getting to long and I wanted to finally update.

Peter was tossing and turning after what had happened today. He found a way into a closed department store and tried to sleep after his brutal battle with Venom which left him badly bruised.

The more Peter thought about his identity being revealed the more he thought about the danger that his loved ones were in. "I've put them in danger because of what I've done?" Peter thought.

Peter started to toss and turn as he thought about what Gwen, Liz, Harry and MJ must be thinking of him. "Would they accept him or would they hate him for the freak that he was." Peter dreaded.

"I shouldn't think about it." Peter said out loud as he had the thoughts forced from his mind.

Peter turned his head and finally fell asleep.

**10:00 in the morning**

Peter was slowing getting up. Peter was about to moan but was interrupted by the sound of jingling keys. Peter started to moan from being interrupted from his sleep but quickly stopped as he remembered where he was.

Peter quickly grabbed all of his belongings and jumped onto the wall. As quiet as a mouse Peter started to crawl up the wall. Before he knew it Peter was in his boxers hanging upside down of the ceiling right above an unsuspecting security guard on his normal rounds.

"Either the security comes early or I've slept more than I thought" Peter thought. Peter quietly went towards the exit and glanced at the clock.

Peter had some difficulty reading it upside down but concluded that it was 10 a.m. "Oh man, I'd be at school right now." Peter thought.

He went towards the other side of the store and changed into his Spiderman costume. Peter then climbed up the wall and left the store through the skylight.

Outside was a beautiful winter day. It was warm but still had a little bit of a chill. Peter was grateful for the great weather. Unsure what to do now, Peter jumped in the air and started swinging through the streets.

Peter thought about what the press must be saying. With Jameson at the head of the bugle he was sure that there were probably lots of lies. Peter started to think of the outrageous stories Jameson must be printing about him.

Headlines like "Young teen the spider menace of New York" or "Identity of Spider-Man revealed to be a good for nothing teenager." Peter groaned as he thought of more ridiculous news headlines that Jameson would fully satisfied with.

Peter then decided in his boredom that he'll take his chances and get himself a news paper.

When Peter got the paper with a web line he then swung to the nearest building in Times Square. Peter wasn't surprised to see the title of the daily bugle being entitled "Spider-Man Unmasked!!"

Peter was surprised by how the downgraded the articles were compared to before. "Maybe Robby helped with that" Peter thought.

A small heading on the top of the page showed a picture of the Connors and the title read "Possible origins of Spider-Man's Powers?" Peter quickly flipped the pages of the newspaper to the page of the article and saw a picture of Spider-Man in the swinging through the streets and started to read the story.

The story consisted of some scientists and other smart minds making educated guesses about the origins of his powers.

One scientist thought that Peter was a hoax just like Chameleon replicating all of Spiderman's powers with machines and gadgets with the skills to come with it. Another scientist thought that Peter was born with the powers through a series of rare mutations his name was Charles Xavier. The article even mentioned famous scientist Bruce Banners thoughts on Spider-Man. The article even had Tony Stark have his insight on Peter.

As Peter read the article he then hit the part with the Connors theory of Peter's powers.

They explained that Peter was part of a field trip to their lab which contained genetically modified Spiders which had all of the best traits of Spiders. They continued on explaining how one of the Spiders escaped and bit Peter on the hand during the field trip. The Connors continued on to say that DNA from the spider added perfectly with Peter's own DNA to give him his spider powers.

Peter was awestruck that the Connors couple had figured out how he got his powers in less than 24 hours of his identity being revealed. He knew that they were world famous biologists but for them to be so right, was scary to say the least.

Peter tried to get it out of his mind as he casually dropped the paper from the top of the roof.

Then something on the streets below caught his attention. There was a crowd of people all looking at the giant screen of Times Square. Curious about what was interesting so many people. Peter jumped and swung closer to the screen and saw that the screen was showing a live feed from the news.

Peter saw pictures of Electro, Doctor Octopus, Rhino and Vulture with the title "Hostage takeover of M3 high school."

Peter quickly lets the web line go and sticks to the wall of the building right beside the screen. Peter patiently watches the news story unfold.

"Behind me is the high school of M3 high school which has recently been taken hostage of the super villains known as Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Vulture and Electro.

M3 high school has recently been made country or even world famous from yesterday's battle of Spider-Man and the villain Venom where Venom revealed that Spiderman is in fact Peter Parker a 16 year old boy from Queens with no parents and recently lost his Uncle, Ben Parker in a shooting by thief Walter Hardy."

"It's to be believed that the super villains have taken the school hostage to have revenge on Peter Parker aka Spider-Man" the reporter said.

Peter had heard enough. "It was time to face his villains."Peter thought. "I mean I shouldn't be surprised that it only took this long for Spider-Man's enemies to attack my loved ones." Peter thought. He broke off into a sprint on the side of the building, jumped in the air and started swinging towards M3 high school.

AU: Interesting stuff brewing eh? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to improve and to improve I need feedback. Chapter 4 is already more than half way through the fight scene. I promise to finish as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yes I actually updated in a reasonable timeframe from a good amount of writing this week. Hope you enjoy the chapter! =)

Warning: Peter Parker swears!!!!!!!!

Btw I do not know Spider-Man or any characters from Marvel.

Chapter 4

Peter swung at steady pace just in case if he got attacked by Doc Ock and his gang of bozos on his way there. Peter finally made it to the school and landed with amazing grace that would kill an ordinary human.

Peter's spider sense started to go off since landing on the roof. In an instant Peter jumped 20 feet in the air over a low flying Vulture swooping in to surprise the web-swinger.

Vulture angry with his failure, yelled "How did you know I was coming."As Peter landed in a crouched position on the edge of the roof smiled saying "Well you are hard to miss." in a sarcastic tone.

Vulture with anger in his eyes swooped in again and Peter easily dodged Adrian Toomes as Peter landed he retorted "Still using the same old moves. Emphasis on OLD."Vulture smiled while cannons came out of his suit and started shooting bright green lasers at Peter. "Is this an old trick?" Vulture said.

Peter dodged the lasers and jumped off the roof of the school while shooting a web line at Vulture. When the web lines hit Vulture's chest Peter pulled while he was falling down the building. When Peter was in the middle of making a web for Vulture to fall into Peter was hit in the side by one of Doc Ock's arms.

Peter went flying in the air and quickly shot a web at a flag pole. With great strength Peter went doubled his speed and went feet first into the chest of Vulture. The force of the impact knocked Adrian Toomes out while his cannons were still firing. Peter had an idea pop to mind seeing the firing cannons. "Mabye I can use it against them" Peter thought.

Peter quickly jumped on to Vulture's back and started to direct the cannons fire at Doctor Octopus. Doc Ock simply blocked the attack with his mechanical arms. While Peter was still directing the cannons fire at Doc Ock Peter's spider sense went off so Peter quickly smashed the cannon and shot a web for Vulture to land into safely.

Peter was fast enough to dodge Electro's electric blast from the roof. But while Peter was airborne Doc Ock quickly had one his arms grab Peter by the chest and yelled "Hope you like this!" Peter was then thrown through the wall. Peter slowly got up to study his surroundings and saw that he was beside the lab that Peter and Venom trashed yesterday in their battle.

When Peter looked at the hole in the wall he saw Doctor Octopus's arms approaching at a quick pace. Peter swiftly started to swing his way through the empty halls running away from Doc Ock. Peter quickly went around the corner in the hallway and went through the hole in the wall created from yesterday's battle and with great speed and agility swung towards the roof.

Electro was yelling at Doc Ock to give him a piece of the kid when he was suddenly kicked in the side with great force. Electro went flying through the air but was safely caught by Ocktavius. Peter looked at Doc Ock and asked "I thought you were busy with the takeover of the world?"

Otto smiled and said "Well I thought I'd visit high school again." Otto quickly shot his arms at Peter who simply dodged and shot a web at Otto's eyes. Using the limited distraction Peter shot a web at the barely conscious Electro and brought his head towards Doc Ock's mechanical arms.

Doc Ock screamed in pain and quickly dropped Electro. The shock of electricity knocked the breath out of Otto as he was on his knees gasping for air. Peter toke advantage as he jumped in front of Otto and quickly gave him a kick straight into the gut. Otto Ocktavius was completely unconscious on the roof. Peter swiftly got onto Doc Ock's chest and grabbed the energy source of Doctor Octopus's arms and started to web him up to the ground. Peter was suddenly shot in the right in the side of the chest and went flying off the building.

Peter instinctively shot a web on the side of the building to stop the fall and started to swing upwards to the roof. Peter lands seeing a very angry Electro trying to stagger himself and Rhino bursting through the stairs.

Electro raises his hand and shoots multiple bursts of electricity. Peter does multiple jumps and flips in the air to dodge the shoots. Peter sees Rhino charging so Peter shoots webbing into Rhino's eyes to distract him.

"Max you couldn't hit the side of a barn with aim like that" said Peter. Electro in anger shoots wildly at Peter who continues to dodge.

"That's your best shot?"Peter said sarcastically. "Stand still you miserable little teenage freak!" Electro yelled. Peter continued to dodge and jumps off the building in a rush to get away from the onslaught of electric attacks. Peter sticks a web to an electrical box from the ground. Peter pulls as hard as he can as the electric box is uprooted from the ground and launched at Electro.

"Yeah I'd like to see any little whelp do that!" Peter said to an unconscious Electro. "Now where is Rhinoooooo!!!??" Peter says as a hand grabs Peter by the leg and Peter is swung hard enough to go through multiple floors of the school.

"I had to ask." Peter says in pain. Peter quickly jumps out of the way of Rhino who had jumped down in pursuit. "Come back here you runt!" Rhino yelled. Peter started to swing through the halls trying to get away from Rhino while he thought of a plan. Peter skilfully swung around a corner and became hidden to Rhino in the stairwell.

"I need something that can knock him out! Dehydration won't work again. There's no ice in sight to make him fall through." Peter started panicking as he saw Rhino ripping through the hall looking for him. "Wait, what about gas? I mean Rhino can still breathe and is technically still has normal organs.....I think?"

Peter starts forming a plan in his head thinking of any gases that can knock out the brute that would be in the school's labs." Peter with a plan looks over at Rhino still looking for him and yells "Hey!! Captain Stupid I'm over her you big hippo!"

If looks could kill then Peter would dead on the spot. Rhino gave him a glare of pure anger as Rhino charges at the super powered teen with a furious yell. "I'm going break every bone in your bone you teenage freak!" Rhino then punches downward at Peter who dodges out of the way.

Rhino's fist makes contact with the floor and starts to crumb as the Rhino falls through he grabs Peter's leg and forcefully throws Peter into a wall. The throw has enough force for Peter to go through three classrooms. Peter was in so much pain and his vision was blurred as he got up to survey his surroundings.

Peter was standing in the chemistry lab of the school. The classroom had looked like it had been turned into a warzone with a hole through the ceiling, smashed desks and a new hole on a side wall. Peter urgently jumped to the cabinet and started to look for the gas that he needed.

Rhino was approaching with another charge at Peter just as Peter finds what he needs. Peter sees Rhino approaching and quickly jumps towards the hole in the ceiling. Rhino destroys the room even more with his latest charge. Dust was everywhere in the room making it hard to see for Rhino who was cursing to himself for losing Spider-man.

Peter looks down below at the confused Rhino and in his most sarcastic tone said "I'm up here dumb-***." "Why you little twerp when I get my hands on you, you're going to regret you ever messed with O'Hirn!" Rhino yelled.

Rhino quickly jumped through the hole in the classroom only to be quickly jumped on. Peter working as quickly as possible unscrews the bottle and puts it right in front of Rhino's face. "Awwwww what's that smell!" Rhino said. "That my good chum is ammonia gas that in enough concentration can knock someone unconscious." Peter said with a victorious tone in his voice.

Rhino started to sway as he tries to fight the effects of the gas but couldn't take it anymore as he falls flat on the floor. Rhino made no sounds in his comatose state and looked complete out for the count. "That is how you outsmart someone who's double my age." Peter exclaims.

With the adrenaline still pumping from the latest fight with the villains, Peter starts to gasp as the adrenaline starts to leave his body. It was then that started to notice how bruised and mangled his body was from the events of the last two days. But what else was new in the complicated life of Peter Parker?

Peter sighed as he started to walk in a slow pace through the halls of his school. The school had now looked more like warzone than a place of learning. This stabbed at Peter's conscious as he felt guilty for all the damage that had been inflicted because of Spidey's enemies. Peter started to think of what his pupils will think of the damage.

"Oh my god! I forgot about the hostages or in this case, my friends and fellow classmates!" Peter thought. At that moment Peter started to feel sick to the stomach as he was thinking about talking to them.

AN: Wow that took forever to write. But, regardless I finally finished and would like to hear what you guys think of the fight scene. And remember to REVIEW!!!!!!! Because I was like to know what the people of the interwebs think of my ideas and progressive writing.


	5. Identity Revealed No More

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter.**

**A/N: I've decided to discontinue this story because of multiple reasons.**

**I'm deeply sorry to all my readers that it has come to this, but my lack of motivation for the story and busy life has forced this.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying my first fan-fic.**

**If anyone wants to adopt and continue this story I can send you all my ideas that I wrote down months ago and help with the writing as a editor.**

**Sorry, =(**

**Prophet**


End file.
